


Rain

by IamLurking



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, Will tag other characters later because i'm dead tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I were the rain, that binds together the earth and the sky, who in all eternity will never mingle, would I be able to bind two hearts together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments in a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503162) by [MissMorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorphine/pseuds/MissMorphine). 



Falkner had very mixed opinions about rain. It was soothing to hear, pounding against the roof and windows, lulling and relaxing him far better than any tea or meditation session, but rain meant his visibility was turned down one or two notches, and if he flew, he would end soaked and very much cold. Rain could also mean thunderstorms in a possible future or worse, hail.

Morty on the other hand, loved it. Rain washed away everything, blood and grime. Rain was his curtain against the world. Rain blocked every sound, every emotion that wasn't his. The quiet peace brought by the smell of wet earth oftentimes helped him to deal against the ghosts and to keep them from breaking him. He did dislike very much the cold that it brought nonetheless.

The first time they met after troubles in Sinnoh had been solved, an afternoon shower had started when Falkner was returning from Olivine and he had been forced by lightning to make a pit stop in the nearest house. Which was Morty's. After a quick drying and vigilante watch put by Noctowl against the pesky ghosts Morty liked to call friends, he flew back home nearing sunset, as if it were a cheesy romance novel. 

The second time that they were together (work related things didn't count), it was after a particularly traumatizing experience in sprout tower, and Morty was stuck with Falkner this time because of the downpour that started before they entered the building and hours later it was still going strong.  
There was no way Morty could travel back to Ecruteak with the rain and it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Falkner was shivering, still remembering the terrifying sensation and experience with the vengeful ghost that had been banished fortunately. 

Morty was absolutely drained from using his powers, but after the third cup Falkner broke when making tea, he chased the bird trainer out of his own kitchen, and proceeded to make it himself. The experiment was a success and both fell asleep watching late cheesy criminal shows, on opposite sides of the sofa, with Falkner kicking him out as he woke up first hour of the morning.

The third time that they met, it was not raining yet, but with a promise of later showers in the sky as Morty did another check up in the tower to see if everything was running nicely enough. Falkner definitely wasn't feeling butterfrees in his stomach when Morty smiled at him and thanked him for the lunch that was definitely not home made.

The fourth time that they met, it was after a small drizzle and Falkner was paying his respects to his father, buried in Ecruteak's cemetery. The smell of wet earth and incense attracted Morty's rather new Yamask and the slightly older Frostlass to the praying Falkner. Yamask knew something that his trainer didn't and refused to acknowledge even in his subconscious. She knew when something had true potential, she hadn't been a successful matchmaker in her previous life for nothing and the air between them reeked of something, something unusual.  
It was by convincing Frostlass to steal her trainer's blue headband that she managed to drag him to the cemetery just as Falkner was leaving. Giggling softly at the prank, she decided to put it to better use. The birdy boy had very pretty eyes he hid behind the hair, so she asked Frostlass for help to use the strip of blue cloth to make a rather short pony tail, as she had trouble becoming solid.  
Frostlass said that she had seen once another boy with his same eyes, blue and the other blue bordering on silver when she lived before in the mountains, very pretty, so she didn't know why he hid the metal one and Yamask agreed. That color was indeed pretty and a nice change from the dull colors of everyone.  
Birdy boy was startled at seeing Frostlass and Yamask materialize but let the ice pokémon tie his hair, finishing just when Morty came in. He was not amused and would surely scold them later but Yamask decided it was worth it when birdy boy came in and gave them a good rub, telling her trainer to knock it off because it was a harmless prank. Yamask and Frostlass liked birdy boy a lot, and they could see that their trainer did too.

The fifth time they met, caused by the severe winds coming from a hurricane in Olivine that even Pidgeot couldn't ride forced them to land in Mahogany rather than Ecruteak. He was there to witness another red Gyarados incident and the Lyra kid came to the rescue. He found Lance in there, Pryce who had been locked in by team Rocket like last time, Clair who came late alongside Whitney and a Driftblim that was stuck in a tree. Turns out it wasn't stuck at all and that it was trying to protect Morty after one of the Gyarados had noticed and classified them as free food.  
Morty accidentally sprained his foot and dislocated his shoulder when he was traveling to the incident, courtesy of the same winds that forced Falkner to land so he was very grateful that Falkner and Pryce along with his Driftblim, Mamoswine and Pidgeot were able to immobilize the injured limbs enough to make the descent as painless as possible.  
Everyone stayed the night there and none except Pryce was amused by the near freezing temperatures in their rooms. Especially Morty because damn it the cold made his shoulder ache more and he really wanted to be in Ecruteak. Showing Ho-oh records to Falkner would be way more preferable than this.

The sixth time that they met, they were stuck inside indigo plateau alongside all the Johto league members because there was very bad hail outside and the guy with the Abra had gone home to sleep and because the prissy idiots of the Elite Four were so prissy, they had to sleep in the couches and carpet of the hall. Except Bruno, who was not as prissy and actually had manners to let Pryce have his bed and slept on his own sofa along with taking spare quilts and pillows he never used out from storage to the grateful gym leaders.  
Meanwhile Bugsy and Whitney used each other as a pillow in the smallest couch, Jasmine used the bigger one along with Clair who was wrapped up by a Dragonair and Chuck was probably wrestling with Poliwrath in a training room, meaning that Falkner and Morty had the floor all to themselves.  
Thanks to the pillows and quilts courtesy of Bruno (he should really start investing on a proper birthday gym for the man apart from the usual stuff), he managed to build a make-shift nest borrowing the pillows Bugsy and Whitney weren't using, along with Chuck's stuff.  
It was deep enough for Pidgeot to nestle comfortably and let him sleep at her side. Except he couldn't because Morty looked a bit miserable shivering even with his sweater and double quilt. He didn't know why but it seemed very rude to sleep comfortably while one of his colleagues was freezing his ass off. After a rather awkward mental discussion, a whispered conversation with Pidgeot that ended in a couple of strong pecks, Falkner offered him the side he had already warmed. Morty would have refused in any other occasion because that meant one step closer to the visions but he was very cold and Pidgeot's feathers were very warm and who the hell had sprayed cheap flowery perfume in these sheets because they didn't smell like detergent and Arceus he loved the prissy idiots for having invested in feather pillows. He fell asleep almost immediately, never mind that he was practically a Noctowl.  
Falkner on the other hand was usually a morning bird but he wasn't able to get any sleep until very early because of the damn butterfree returning, Gengar's snickers, occasional ruffling of hair and Pidgeot's knowing looks every once in a while.

If you count the next day, where it was still hailing and raining quite furiously, it would be the seventh time they met, currently the last on the line for laundry because stiff and sweaty clothes were uncomfortable. Feeling bad after Bruno did get them at least something to pass the night, Lance (and Karen reluctantly) got at least some bath robes and spare underwear. The Dratini print boxers should have but were not a surprise. How they stayed up in his hips was a miracle considering mr. Dratini boxers had an arm as big as his leg. At least they were not Bruno's.  
Falkner was the first one to rise even though he had slept only a few hours and was completely exhausted. Mostly by giggling and a few camera snaps. He did get to erase the pics but the damage was done and he couldn't go to sleep now that he was awake. Pidgeot was still snoozing alongside Morty so he decided to raid the kitchen along with Bugsy and Whitney. When eventually Morty woke up Clair was already putting her laundry in alongside the other girls stuff so both were stuck waiting for the washing cycle to end. Cue awkward conversation about Lance's boxers (Morty's had shiny Dragonair on them) to try to break the heavy silence and ended up talking about anything to pass the time. Both ended up asleep again next to the washing machine (Seriously why did it take too long for a cycle to end?). A very loud beep woke them both and proceeded to just put their things inside, and praising the guy with the abra when he finally came back. The guy and his abra were ecstatic to help someone teleport. Falkner decided that he should invest in a christmas gift for that guy too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far a finished work, at the eleventh meeting I'm barely watering the romance seeds. Some of these meetings will become full fledged chapters, like 6th and 7th, however that will be when I have time. Some of those meetings won't be reduced to drabbles such as this first chapters but will have a chapter dedicated to themselves alone, not just expanding of the original post.
> 
> I was inspired by sentence 43 of the first chapter of Moments in a Lifetime by MissMorphine;   
> -#43 (Sky): Falkner and Morty were extremely different people, Falkner being of the sky with the birds and Morty belonging on the earth in the graveyards with the ghosts, but there was a point where the sky met the earth and where Falkner met Morty."
> 
> That sentence truly resonated with me and I immediately thought of a quote from another entirely different series, Bleach. Thus a spark ignited in my brain, what if Morty and Falkner's relationship developed only when there was rain? Or their meetings were plagued by bad weather? Because there was only one way both ever were able to connect, and that was when a drop of the sky landed on the earth.
> 
> Another thing I imagined for this story is the headcanon that Falkner's hidden eye is perfectly healthy, but is of another color, in this case, grey. However, this is only Rain's headcanon, not the Untitled or game headcanon. Thus his complete heterochromia will only occur in this story unless I find more uses for him in a different one. The reason why he hides it is explained in another meeting.
> 
> Ahem, well, Rain and Untitled's Morty are quite similar, yet they differ in just a single ability, Untitled Morty is an empath while Rain Morty is not. This means he still talks to ghosts and sees the future. This single difference however, changes their dynamic incredibly so.


End file.
